


In a Line of Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood, Child Wild AU, Gen, I'm hopping onto that child Wild train with this fic as my ticket!, semi-graphic depictions of violence, wild child au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyrule was lost... very, very VERYYYYY lost.But, he didn't think he'd run into a young woman trying to save a heavily scarred child. And he really didn't think that this woman would be handy with a knife, and downright scary with her glare.Just as he was about to tell her that he just wanted to help, their back of their hands glowed, and sent two golden beams into the sky.Everyone noticed the light.Even the enemy.
Relationships: Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Twilight (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	1. Who's That Monster?! Iiiiiiit's Wizzrobe-kun!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Instead of sleeping at night, I just haaaaad to write this!! I hope you guys will like it!!  
> Warning: Blood. Lots of it!! Please proceed with caution!!
> 
> Inspired from "Acting Your Age" by Peachpuppycat and "a minor inconvenience" by HerbBirb!! You guys gotta check them out! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our good friend wizzrobe-kun strikes again!

"Link! Look out!" 

  
With a grunt, Link dodged as an arrow pierced into the lizalfos' chest. Immediately, he sprinted to Zelda's back to shield her from an incoming club from a bokoblin. He grunted once more when the hit was stronger than usual. Just as the Bokoblin was about to swing again, Link slashed his sword towards its arm, causing oozes of black blood to splurt out. The monster squealed in pain. The hero then plunged his sword into the monster's neck, causing it to finally poof away into ashes.

  
"It seems the letters were right," said Zelda, breathless as she knocked another arrow from her bow. One monster after another appeared, but Link and Zelda managed to bring them down, all oozing black blood before disappearing. 

  
Black-blooded monsters. In the letters from, not only Paya and Sidon, but also Riju, Teba and Yunobo, a there had been a sudden resurgence of monsters attacking passerby's and travelers. And some of those monsters, when struck, had black blood coming out of them. They were, just as the letters described, stronger and smarter than usual. 

  
"I liked them better when they had no brains," said Zelda as she stabbed a bokoblin in the head with her arrow, and pulling it out just to knock it into her bow and hit a distant lizalfos.

Link was unable to reply, but he had to agree. It was easy to predict their attack patterns before, but it had now turned into a battle of who could outwit the other. And strength? He and Zelda were still stronger in terms of power. But if there was one thing that would eventually be their downfall, it's that they would be overwhelmed by numbers. There seem to be no end to the monsters!

"We need to get away," he said, raising his shield once more when a lizalfos let down its camoflauge to attack. He stabbed that one down, and then sliced the monsters attacking Zelda as well. He took her hand and began dragging her away.

They had just left Tarrey Town that morning, both of them wanting to head to Zora's domain to get more information about the black-blooded monsters. However, just as they entered Kaepora Pass, they found a camp of bokoblins and lizalfos, all interestingly functioning like Zelda's old knights when they went traveling before. However, just as they were about to sneak past them, one monster noticed their presence from where they were hiding and alarmed all the other monsters, which led to their fight away from the main path and deeper into the hills.

There was no way they could get back to Tarrey Town. But, a Fairy Fountain is nearby. If Link could just hold off the monsters and let Zelda escape to there--

"No, don't you dare leave me alone!" shouted Zelda. They both slowed down from their running, Zelda glaring at Link as she tried to catch her breath. "I know what you're thinking, and I won't let you do it!" she said, grasping onto his sleeve. "Either we run away together, or we die together! Take a pick!"

Link wanted to answer, to reassure her and apologize to her, but he noticed something strange. Eyes darting to all over the place, he held his shield up.

"What's going on?" asked Zelda, also preparing her bow and arrow.

"Where did the monsters go?" asked Link, glancing this way and that as he observed the surroundings.

Wind began to pick up, and there, above them, appeared a wizzrobe.

Zelda shot at it, but the wizzrobe immediately disappeared. Small sparkles and its shadow told them where the monster was most likely to appear, but Link should have anticipated that this one would be quicker. It wasted no time as it materialized, and attacked them with its magic rod. Link shielded Zelda once more, to which she fired an arrow full of magic. 

The arrow managed to hit the wizzrobe, planting itself in the monster as it screeched. Link didn't let his guard down, however, as the wizzrobe casts out a magic attack towards them.

The shield finally shattered into pieces. The wizzrobe fired another attack, but Link made a perfect dodge and went straight for the kill, feeling time slowing around him as he slashed at the monster multiple times. Along with Zelda's magic arrow, he gave the wizzrobe one final, powerful strike. It fell to the ground with a loud groan, and Link landed next to Zelda, breathless and feeling weak in his knees.

He noticed that Zelda was about to say something, but then her eyes widened in fear as she fumbled with her bow.

But it was too late. When Link glanced to where Zelda was looking, a magic attack had already hit him square in the stomach. He let out a pained gasp as he was flown into the air, landing roughly on the ground and rolling until he had hit something with his back.

The last thing he heard was a loud cry from Zelda. And then, bright light entered his vision.

'Huh...' thought Link, as his vision darkend. 'This seems familiar...'

He just hopes he doesn't need the shrine of resurrection again.

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Hyrule was lost.

Very, very, veeeeeery lost.

He scratched his head and laughed a little in embarrassment about his predicament.

Originally, he wasn't alone. He stepped through a portal with seven other people who had the same name as him, were heroes just like him, and came from different points in time... like him. To avoid confusion, they all went with their hero titles. And, although he had agreed with his name being Hyrule, he still can't shake off the feeling that he shouldn't be called as such. They were all, after all, heroes of their own Hyrules.

Their journey had already been a month, and they had already traversed through the Hero of Wind's, nicknamed Wind, and the Chosen Hero's, nicknamed Sky, eras. They had bonded, found out each other's quirks and strange habits, and even managed to get familiar enough to hug each other! (It was weird for everyone, mused Hyrule, as he remembered how the Hero of Warriors just seemed to... cuddle(?) the Hero of Time in his sleep. He expected Time to have the deadest look in his eye, but instead, he was softly smiling at the person hugging him and was content to just lay still there as Warriors drooled and snored.)

Now, to his predicament. You see, during Hyrule's joyous days of adventuring, he did all his wandering without a map. This habit had not disappeared even as he traveled through time. One look at this spacious piece of land of this beautiful new era, and everyone's warnings about staying together had gone to deaf ears. In fact, he was already gone when they gave out the warning. Who would have been able to resist the call of beautiful grass, trees and hills that just begged to be ventured? Definitely not Hyrule!!

Now, he had no idea where he was, no idea where everyone else is, and had no idea how to retrace his steps because it was just now he realized that this era's hills and slopes just seemed to go on forever!

He could already imagine the Hero of Legend's, nicknamed Legend, face-palm.

What was weird about this era, though, was the lack of rupees hiding in the grass... No, not lack. There were NO rupees in the grass! It was both weird and alarming at the same time.

The Hero of the Four Sword, or Four, had told them the story of his little friends, the Minish. Or Picori.... It was one of those two. They left rupees in the grass or pots for people to find. If there are no rupees no matter where Hyrule cut, would that mean that their existence here was...

Oh Hylia, even if Hyrule's era was bad (and that was an understatement), at least he still had those tiny creatures. What could this era have gone through for the Minish-slash-Picori to disappear? Did they simply go... extinct? Or...

That was when Hyrule came across a path of black blood on the ground.

Immediately, he unsheathed his sword and held on tighter to his shield. Black-blooded monsters, one of the reasons he and the other heroes were gathered on this journey.

Each and every era had been experiencing this problem, a surgence of black-blooded monsters. Their attacks were fiercer than their normal counterparts.

The black blood continued up a slope and into a field that had a stray tree here and there. Bushes and branches were broken. The trunks and the ground were littered with arrows. As he kept on the path, he then heard loud sobbing.

"Please hold on a littler longer," a trembling voice of a woman said. "I'll get you to safety, I promise!!"

He ran towards the place he heard the woman. 

The closer he got, the more he could make out burn marks on the ground and trees. And then, the first thing that caught his eye as he arrived was the bleeding child wrapped in the woman's arms as she attempted to steady the bleeding from his stomach. 'Not good!' thought Hyrule, paling at the pained gasps the child seemed to take.

He sheathed his sword, and called out to the woman, staying a distance away in case she was armed. "Excuse me!"

It seemed he was right to keep distance, because the woman brought out a knife just as she turned around, clutching on to the child tightly with her other arm. "Who are you?!" she demanded. Hyrule gulped as he raised his hands in the air. It didn't matter if this woman had leaves in her long hair, or dirt smeared all over her face, that glare was downright scarier than Ganon, and he didn't want to mess with her.

Just as Hyrule opened his mouth to say that he could help, the back of his hand glowed, the back of the woman's hand following right after. The bright light then reached the sky, and then faded after a few seconds.

The woman was speechless, but Hyrule had more important things to worry about, another pained gasp alerting the both of them. "Please, let me help the child," he said.

She closed her mouth, clutching on tightly to the paling child, but dropping the knife and giving him a nod. Hyrule swiftly strode to the child and knelt down, hovering his hands over the child's abdomen and letting the magic flow. Of course, he couldn't ignore the massive scars the child sported all over their left side, nor the seemingly too large clothes that sagged around their body, but Hyrule focused more on sealing the wound.

The light faded when he finished. Although it had been healed, it still left a scar.

"Thank you," the woman whispered, cradling the child in her arms and smiling in relief when she watched the young child breathe.

"It was my pleasure," said Hyrule, causing the woman to look at him... weirdly?? Why was she looking at him as if she was about to cry in heartbreak again??

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized. "I was just caught up in a memory..." She shook her head and gave Hyrule a warm smile. "What are you doing here? Alone? Travelers were advised to travel in groups than solo."

"Uhhhh...." Hyrule chuckled, embarrassed. "I was with my group..."

The woman raised a brow. "But?"

Hyrule looked away with a nervous smile. "But I went... venturing away... because I saw grass."

He could already imagine the woman blinking in surprise, or gaping, whichever! But instead of shock, the woman laughed. Hyrule glanced back to the woman in curiosity, and saw her wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry but..." she laughed some more before continuing, "my companion here would do the same thing!"

Well, at least she wasn't berating him. Unlike SOME HEROES.

"It must have been fate, or something," she said with a smile. Then, the woman gently gathered the child in her arms before standing up, and asked "will you accompany me and help me search for a safe place to rest?"

Who was Hyrule to refuse?

O=O=O=O=O

Although the bright light had been found within the Akkala regions, it could be seen anywhere in Hyrule, even as far as the Gerudo Desert. However, getting information of its location would be difficult if you didn't have your own organization scattered all over the world.

A Yiga member appeared before his new master, his head bowed and his body lowered. "Master Shadow, traces of the ancient power had been found near Kaepora Pass," he reported. "How shall we proceed?"

Shadow held a wine glass to the light, swirling his drink as he put on a facade, as if he were thinking. "Find them and observe them, for now," he said, not at all glancing to the assassin. "If I were brought here to this world by my master, who's to say new allies for the bearer of the Triforce weren't brought as well?"

Then, when he finally glanced to the Yiga member, he smiled wickedly. "It's best to know how many chess pieces we need taken out, yes?"

"Yes, sir!" replied the assassin.

Shadow nodded. "Do not engage with the enemy, that is an order! Send it out to the other members that everything will and must be observed to the finest detail. All information must be reported immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" And in a poof, the assassin was gone.


	2. Wanted: A Goddess-Damned Chef, Please! Thank You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I love my title tooooooo much, and Link wakes up! <3

**"We're getting a leash."**

  
The Hero of Twilight, or Twilight, chuckled at Legend, who was sitting on a nearby rock with his face in his hands. Beside Legend, Four had an empathetic look on his face as he patted his shoulder in comfort, eyes glinting green and violet above hazel even without the shine of the sun. "I'm sure he's fine," he said. "Out of all of us, he's the better survivalist."

Warriors, who was standing opposite of Legend and was leaning on a tree, sighed. "It doesn't matter. He still should have stayed with the group," he said. Then he waved a hand in the air, as if gesturing to his surroundings. As he did so, the others couldn't help but have another glance of the never-ending slopes of grass. "We're in an unfamiliar era, one none of us could confirm is ours or ever visited."

"Well, there's nothing we can do," said Wind, crossing his arms with a huff, his expression a mix of a pout and amusement. "He already left. We need to figure out how we're going to find him, while also finding a place to rest."

There was a small pause, and everyone was looking at Wind with smiles on their faces, causing the youngest to flush a light pink that even reached his ears. "Don't-- Urgh, stop looking at me like that!"

' _Well, we couldn't help it_ ,' thought Twilight. It would always be a wonder to them how a child like him could make such mature choices. Of course, they knew the reason behind it. He started out young, and that would always be a patch of bitterness in their hearts, especially for those who lost their childhood as well. But they also couldn't help but be proud of the kind of hero Wind had become.

Behind Twilight, Time spoke aloud, "Wind is right," causing everyone to turn to him. His face was neutral, but Twilight couldn't help but notice his clenched hands over his knees. Time then stood from where he sat on a rock and called for Twilight and Four, to which Twilight couldn't help but flinch and grimace. "You two will handle searching for Hyrule. Knowing the traveler, he definitely managed to travel far," said Time.

Twilight sighed, and pointedly tried to ignore their smallest companion's snickers beside Legend. Because of an incident he'd rather not go into details of, Four found out his special and super secret ability. And now, the tiny one could use it as blackmail against him. His life is once again in the mercy of the small. Such is his life.

"Wait, why does Four get to go?" Sky asked, who was standing beside Warriors as he ate the banana he just purchased. It was from the eccentric, traveling banana merchant they encountered just as they landed in this new Hyrule. 

Hyrule, their traveling companion, must have wandered off when they were trying to decline the merchant's advances in selling his goods. They then left it to Legend to negotiate with the man (drive the man away), and Warriors was about to give his speech of sticking together. It was interrupted when Legend left the negotiating to Sky (he gave up) to ask where Hyrule was. After a little search around the area, Legend face-palmed, sighed, and sat on a nearby rock to lament over their resident traveler's strange quirks.

Back to the situation at hand...

Time shrugged. "If anything happens, Wolfie could easily carry him back to camp."

Four stopped snickering to glare at the old man, eyes glinting blue. _Welp_ , RIP to Time's kneecaps. Twilight will not save him. He's learned the Philosophy of fearing the small, of subjecting himself to the small. He will not fight the small.

Not noticing Four's sour expression, Sky easily relented, letting out a soft ' _oh, that makes sense_ ', and peeling another banana.

Time then turned to Four, his only eye sparkling with slight amusement as he faced him, while he held up two fingers. "You and Twilight will only search for two hours. If you haven't found anything within those hours, immediately head to our location. Understood?"

With the blue still glinting, Four looked like he wanted to cross his arms and roll his eyes. But, he made an effort to nod, responding with a gruff, ' _Understood, old man_ ,' before dragging his feet over to Twilight. Shivers went up Twilight's back when he heard Four's muttering. And although he couldn't understand it, he just knows that it was filled with curses towards Time and his kneecaps.

Twilight's gaze went back to Legend. He wondered how he was holding up, since he didn't take Hyrule's sudden disappearance well. The veteran dropped his pack twice before securing it on his shoulder. Before Legend could look up, Twilight had already looked away. 

Once he and Four were all ready to go, they bid a short farewell to the others. However, just as they took their first step, two golden beacons of light shot into the sky, causing the others to shout in alarm. But it didn't last. A second or so passed, and the light faded.

"That was Hyrule," said Legend, his brows furrowed in apprehension. "Something must have happened. His magic signature just burst out in large quantities. The other light is the same."

Twilight nodded. "Four and I will make haste in finding him, then," he said.

"You're not going to bring another member?" asked Warriors. "For all we know, he could be getting attacked."

Four stepped up. "If something did happen, Wolfie will alert you guys." Then, he turned and began walking in the direction of the light. "I may not look it, but I have a trick or four up my sleeves."

Warriors sighed and wished them good luck.

Just as Twilight was about to follow, someone tapped his arm. He turned around and found Legend handing him something. Two bottles, one blue and one red. He had no time to ask what these were for because Legend walked off to join the others.

O_O_O_O_O_O

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN COOK MEAT WITH MONSTER PARTS!!"**

**"I KNOW RIGHT?!!!"**

This is what Link woke up to after a dreamless sleep. Usually, he'd be sleeping with his precious memories of wolves or his old life. This time, though, his sleep was blissfully dreamless. With his mind still groggy, and his body still aching a bit from pain, especially from his side, he couldn't help but see two ominous Hylians mixing a pot of......

**\--BOOM!--**

The pot exploded with a blackish-violet cloud, the stench of monster meat wafting through the air and into Link's nostrils. There was no need to wonder why he hadn't fainted yet; he had cooked the same thing plenty of times. In fact, he was actually anticipating the meal. Why?? Well, simply because this meal could restore your health! He should know. He learned this recipe personally from the great, dubious food masterchef in Hyrule.

"It's finished." Zelda's whispery voice was laced with anticipation. Link watched as she scooped some of the soup from the pot with her ladle, and poured it into one of the bowls they packed for the trip. Then, she gave it to their new companion, a brunet with eyes that sparkled as green as Zelda's, who also wore simple travel clothing and had freckles dusted all over his cheeks. 

Link didn't recognize the Hylian beside her, but he gave the young man plus points for actually drooling at the sight of the _Ultimate Survival Dish TM_. He watched as the young man gently held the bowl of dubious food, and steadily scooped some of the soup, giving it a nice blow before shoving it into his mouth. To Link's utter bewilderment and gleeful surprise, the young man actually swooned before shoving more and more of the food, AND ACTUALLY ASKING FOR SECONDS.

 _That's it._ This young man right here? New Best Friend! There's nothing this man could do to stop Link's advances in getting another ally in loving dubious food. ~~Now, to convert this man into eating rocks...~~

"Amazing!" the young man said, finally slowing down. It was as if he hadn't eaten for weeks. "This thing's so refreshing to eat!!!"

Zelda clapped her hands in delight. "I'm glad you liked it!!" 

It was then Link felt an itch in his throat. He coughed softly, and paused, blinking a bit in confusion while massaging his throat with his hand.

_Wait a minute..._

"You're awake!"

Zelda immediately dropped the ladle into the pot and rushed to his side, asking question after question, and many variations of asking how he was feeling. She put a hand to his head to check his temperature, and then began patting his cheeks and arms for some reason. It kinda made Link feel overwhelmed.

 _No, wait, forget that!_ Why was his coughing all... squeaky-like?? It was as if he were a child---

He shot up from where he lay, but immediately gasped in pain. ' _Soooooo not worth it,_ ' he thought as he clutched his stomach and grit his teeth, trying to keep himself seated. 

"Link!" cried Zelda as she gripped his shoulders, gently pushing him back into his sleeping pack. "Please lie back down..."

"What happened?" he asked, his voice childish and croaky as he stared helpless at Zelda. "How did the wizzrobe..."

It was then Zelda leaned in closer, and whispered into his ear for him to hear. "The wizzrobe casted a spell that turned you into a child," she said, confirming what Link had been dreading. Then, slightly nodding to their newest companion, she added, "He knows that I'm Zelda and that you're the hero. But he doesn't know that you're an adult. I plan to keep it that way, just so that if he's after us, his conscience would at least make him waver.

He nodded, agreeing mostly because he was still too tired and pained to think of anything else. If anything happens, he knows he could trust Zelda to fight and give him time to gather his bearings so he could take over. Plus, anything psychological had never been his forte. 

But then, Link's eyes sparkled in some sort of amusement, grinning as he asked, "Do I at least look cute?" Because when dealing with merchants, those kinds of people can't help but melt for cute children, especially the ones that pleads with puppy-dog eyes and toothy smiles. Maybe the merchants might recognize him, but if he played the cute-kid card right, he'll be able to get all the biggest discounts and bargains in everything he buys! It's a wonderful plan!!!

Here, Zelda huffed in amusement, bopping his nose and leaning back. "If you're okay to make jokes, then I guess you don't need to rest much more," she said. At their newest companion's serious nod, she continued her explanation. "This place is cleared of monsters, but it's still not safe enough. Once we do find a safe spot, we'll allow ourselves to rest."

' _I know that,_ ' thought Link, looking at Zelda strangely. She didn't need to explain to him something like that. He knew the dangers of this place very well, even marked a full map of the different places he considered safe. But it's Zelda. She must have a reason why she explained something as simple as that to him-- _ohhhhhh riiiiight!_ Their newest companion only knows him as a child!! With this thought, Link gave himself a mental face-palm. 

It was then she asked for their newest companion to come closer. And he did, slowly, as if Link was a frightened, baby animal. The young man gave a lopsided smile as he crouched close to him, but not close enough to invade personal space. 

"This is Hyrule," introduced Zelda. At Link's surprised raising of eyebrows, Zelda also chuckled. "My reaction, too! Apparently, he and his brothers all have the same name, so they just go with nicknames! This guy ended up with Hyrule!"

With an embarrassed blush, Hyrule scratched the back of his neck and said, "I'm glad to see that you're awake!"

Link gave him a small grin. 

"H-hey," he let out. Then he turned to Zelda. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of minutes," she replied. "Hyrule got you patched up quick while I prepared lunch. When you were finally all tucked in, Hyrule and I chatted for a bit, and then I let him help out with the cooking. And then you woke up!"

It was then Zelda explained what happened. The battle against the wizzrobe left him greatly injured, that no matter what Zelda did to stop the flow of blood, it just wouldn't stop. That's when Hyrule appeared. Apparently, both of their hands glowed the same mark that Zelda had. Link took note of this and listened to the rest of Zelda's story. She had then decided to just trust Hyrule, and watched as she healed him, not completely, but enough to stitch everything back together and close the wound. That must explain why he still hurt. 

Then, Hyrule told him his side of the story, of how he and his brothers were traveling after finally convincing their parents to let them go. Apparently, their parents were very protective, and secluded themselves away from potential danger and civilization. Which would also explain why Hyrule just seemed to lack any sort of self-preservation, going off on his own like that, after looking at the beautiful scenery. Link chuckled at that, knowing how much he could relate if 'going off on his own' was exchanged for causing more chaos and fires. Hyrule then explained how he managed to heal him.

"Still, I can't believe you can use healing magic! Does that come from the golden power you and Zelda have?!" he questioned excitedly and without filter. Because if there's one thing he knows about kids, it's that they head straight to the point of what they want to know.

Hyrule chuckled nervously. "Please calm down," he said. And when Link did, he continued. "I could use healing and attack magic, only because I have the aptitude for it. Not everyone could do it, though. Some have to use magical tools to be able to do magic."

This guy openly avoided the talk about the golden power!! Link allowed himself to pout. Cutely. With a lip sticking out. Fine, if this guy won't explain how he could use the golden power, he'll just have to use him as a ginea pig for his future exploits in bargaining!!

With Zelda giggling beside a distressed Hyrule, he determined that he was being a bit effective in making him crack.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Meanwhile, Twilight and Four were investigating a path of black blood and arrows.

Four held the projectile in front of his face. "Well, we all know that this isn't Hyrule's," said Four. With their recent adventure in Sky's era, they all mostly have the same arrows, their ends donned with feathers of white and brown highlights. The ones they found near, or on, the patches of black blood sported white and light-blue highlights, somewhat similar to Time's Ice Arrows in the beginning of their journey.

"But he's been here," said Twilight, brushing his fingers against the blood and feeling it between his fingers. "The blood's fresh. An hour, at most. Hyrule couldn't have fought, though."

"You're thinking that he followed the trail," said Four.

Twilight shook his head. "I don't think it," he said, standing up and glancing further into the path. "I smell it." 

The two followed the path until it led them to a clearing, with burn marks all over the place and a pool of blood near a tree. Twilight crouched near the blood, and studied that as well, sniffing and feeling it. "This one's also recent," he said. "But it's Hylian blood."

"Is it Hyrule's?" asked Four, violet glimmering over hazel.

Twilight shook his head. "Someone else's," he said with a grimace.

"What's wrong?" asked Four, eyes narrowing at his expression.

"I don't know, but..." Twilight gazed at the blood once more. "Something is making me angry, inside..."

"Inside? Do you mean the wolf?"

Twilight nodded. "The trail doesn't end here. But, I think we're close to where Hyrule may be. His scent, as well as three other people, are strong."

Four nodded. "We better get going, then," he said.

But then, Twilight grimaced again.

"What's wrong?" Four asked once more, concerned eyes shifting from violet to red. "Does the wolf want to come out?"

Twilight shook his head. "It's not that... it's..."

Four raised a brow, his eyes now just plain hazel as he stared at Twilight unimpressed, prompting Twilight to get on with it.

Twilight sighed. "I think they let Hyrule cook."

Four face-palmed. "Dear goddesses, no..."

O=O=O=O=O=O

Back with Hyrule, the hero couldn't help but notice how young the newest hero is. Currently, little Link was being supported by Zelda as he sat while drinking the Most Beautiful Soup He's Ever Drank made of monster parts and animal meat. The little kid didn't seem bothered by the, by normal standards, dubious meal. In fact, he seemed as excited as he was to drink it!

Which is good! Because this thing could also put some strength into the kid.

In Hyrule's era, he remembered meeting children even younger than Link running around on the streets and laughing despite just being skin and bones and starving. He remembered children who were victims to Ganon's attacks, who kept their heads high up and kept moving despite the new scars and disabilities they've received. These children were survivors.

This little Link is no different. He had been (literally) battered from his adventure, but he had managed to fight back and come out victorious. 

With that thought, Hyrule sat straight from where he was seated in the grass and watched as Link practiced walking around camp. Zelda was preparing their packs as Link did so, slowly losing the grimace he had on his face, which turned into a confident smile. 

When Link then caught Hyrule's gaze, he walked over to him and roughly sat himself on the ground once he reached him, causing Hyrule to wince. "That must have hurt," he said out loud.

Link's pinched expression said it all. "It doesn't matter," he said. Then, when he was finally comfortable where he sat, he asked a very important question that brought a chill up Hyrule's back. "So, how are you gonna get back to your brothers?"

"Uhhhhh...." Hyrule could feel his face flushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "They... uh... They're probably gonna send Wolfie after me," he replied, an image of an unimpressed wolf coming to mind. 

Little Link's eyebrows shot up, as if recognizing the name. But then, his brows furrowed, also portraying confusion. "Wait... So, do you guys own a pet wolf? Or did you guys just went and nicknamed one of your brothers 'Wolfie' for kicks and giggles?"

That last one would have been hilarious. If there's anyone who could be nicknamed Wolfie, it would be Twilight. Time kept calling him 'pup', and he has a wolf pelt wrapped around his shoulders, it wouldn't be a stretch. But, he guesses that Wolfie wouldn't be pleased being compared to the Rancher. Twilight's a mellow kind of guy; and Wolfie's really grouchy, second to Legend! "I wouldn't call Wolfie a pet," Hyrule then said. And then, he waved a hand in the air to emphasize what he'd say next, "He's the kind of wolf that comes and goes as he pleases. He helps us out, protects our backs and all. But in the end, it's like he tamed us instead of the other way around!"

Little Link was quiet in his nodding. "Yeah..." he said softly, twirling a blade of grass with his finger. "Sounds nice."

Hyrule blinked. 

He remembered that some children, especially the street children in his era, would keep animals. Which, Hyrule could understand. They'd become partners in crime. Having someone that could bite or scratch another person would be great for defense in case things got messy. These children would get attached, very attached. 

It was also common for animals to die first just so that the child could be protected as they ran away from harm.

He smiled softly at Link. 

But before he could say anything, Zelda shouted, "Stay where you are!"

Hyrule immediately jumped to Link's front, his sword unsheathed and raised defensively in front of him as he glanced to where Zelda was. She was safely in front of her and Link's packs, bow and arrow at the ready. When Hyrule's eyes shifted to where Zelda was aiming, he relaxed at the sight of Twilight and Four standing near the bushes with their hands raised up. 

"It's okay," said Hyrule, standing and sheathing his sword once more. "They're with me."

Zelda nodded and let down her bow and arrow, but not letting go of them. Twilight and Four dropped their hands.

But then, a loud sniff came from Link behind Hyrule, to which the young man turned in alarm. Fat tears were falling from the young child's eyes, and Hyrule had no idea what caused it or how to comfort the child! "Uhhhh, What-- What's wrong?" he asked, hands flailing in front of him.

The child then pointed to Twilight, to which Hyrule glanced to in confusion. "He... He..." Link gave a loud sniff before continuing. "There's a wolf around his shoulders!"

Before Hyrule could assure Link that it's okay, and lie about it not being a real wolf, the little Link screeched. "He killed your Wolfie!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud cackling* I assure you, Link is anything but sad at that last bit!! XDDDD
> 
> Also, did you know that a single banana is called a finger? Then, a group of bananas that are still attached to each other is called a hand? I didn't know what to do with this information. I still don't!!
> 
> Also also, the dubious food masterchef that I'm referencing here is a person called Moza in Breath of the Wild. All she makes is dubious food, and if you manage to find her, she'll teach you recipes of dubious food that could refill your heart containers! The Ultimate Survival Dish included!! (confession: I had to research this because I haven't really played the game, I just watched walkthroughs TvT)
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! <3


	3. Immeasurable Loss and Unforgettable Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions :)

His name is Amin, a Yiga Assassin, and his goal was to survive and return home to his nephew that will turn seven the following day. He tried not to think about how his sister would be the one with Noa if the Hero and his damned wolf didn't take her away all those months ago. 

  
He was skillfully sprinting across Kaepora Pass, taking note of all the monster remains that could potentially lead him to the Princess and the Hero. 

  
After the fall of their Master Kohga, the Yiga had become distraught. They've lost pointless battles, and many had died pointless deaths, trying to carry on the vengeance that they had so wanted to achieve for many years. No matter how many leaders they switch out, Master Kohga was just irreplaceable in smarts and talents, and the success of the Yiga just went with him.

  
They didn't even blink an eye when the hero eventually defeated the Calamity Ganon. They've already lost all hope. And Bananas.

  
Then, one night, a literal shadow infiltrated their headquarters and defeated all their promising assassins without breaking a single sweat. 

  
"So you want revenge on the hero, eh?" the Shadow said, finally taking form of a young Hylian, skin as pale as a corpse and clothes as grey as the clouds responsible for storms. His eyes gleamed red in the dark, and his violet hair was capped with a grey hat similar to the heroes of old. He looked... young, noted Amin. As young as his youngest cousin of 14.

  
He didn't sit in the throne Master Kohga once sat in, like all their other arrogant, replacement leaders. This one patted one of the armrests of the throne with a small hum. Then, he created a throne of his own out of the shadows that he seemed to have command over. It was then he went to sit on it and smirk at all the other clan members, resting an elbow at his armrest and confidently rested his cheek on his palm, as if confident that the assassins couldn't lay a finger on him. They probably can't. "How about we form a partnership?"

  
This got all the assassins' attention. Especially Amin's.

  
"Partnership?" he couldn't help but ask aloud. Nobody paid mind to it, though. They were too busy being wary of their new visitor.

  
And the shadow nodded towards him. "I'll help you in defeating your hero, and you will help me defeat mine," he offered, snapping his fingers with his other hand. "It's as simple as that."

  
Amin was unsure, so were the other clan members. But they all also know that they couldn't defeat this shadow person, much less the hero. Partnering with him would be a good choice.

  
Then, one of the members spoke up, "You defeated all of our best assassins." His eyes were narrowed, serious, as he stepped up to the shadow. "All except for me. What makes you think we'd just keel over and be your servants?"

  
The shadow's smile disappeared, making Amin feel chills up his back. "As I said, I want a partnership," he was no longer resting on his palm, but now standing up and striding to the member that dared talk to his face. "I want your abilities to gather information. To be my eyes and ears, as I will be your brain, considering that this organization of yours lacks one."

  
The assassin didn't back down, still glaring at the shadow, and so the Shadow continued. "I was sent here by a power much stronger than your Calamity Ganon, to help you get rid of your hero. However, I will not be the only one sent here." He gave a savage grin to all the members, and especially to the assassin who had not shown any fear towards the Shadow. "Monsters from different eras infected by dark magic will appear! They will attack anyone who gets in their way of claiming this world! They are smart, and they are strong, and they will infect the monsters of this world as well. Unless you are my ally, you won't escape their attacks."

  
The assassin huffed. "We can take them."

  
The Shadow chuckled. "Sure you can," he said. Then then, a portal appeared out of nowhere, to which the Shadow slowly walked towards. "When the monsters begin attacking," he began, not facing them at all as he continued into the portal, "and you all fail to counter, I'll be sure to come by again." And then, he looked back to everyone, towards Amin with a knowing smile and a wink. "The offer will still be open."

  
And then, gone was the Shadow.

  
Amin watched as the assassin huffed. He strode up to Master Kohga's throne, kicking the throne made by the Shadow in the process, and sat on it. "I'm what's left of the candidates," he said. "That makes me the new leader by default."

  
His very first order was to bring him some booze, to which Amin couldn't help but click his tongue and wish the clan weren't so weak to let this man do all the talking.

  
Days later, just as the Shadow had said, a insurgence of moblins and lizalfos appeared and attacked anyone, including the Yiga. No matter how much the Yiga fought, they really were no match for the unusually stronger monsters. The member that talked back to the Shadow had even been done in by a Hinox. It was unsettling.

  
The Shadow then returned while the new leader was out of commission. He grinned savagely at all the members that were left. But it wasn't an 'I told you so' kind of grin. It was as if he anticipated for the new leader to be brought down, to be used as an example of how he could bring this whole clan down with not just his powers but also with his wits. 

  
It was then Amin realized that the Shadow had intentionally left that candidate assassin unharmed.

  
He doesn't know if the others knew this, but what he does know is that the clan all bowed as one towards the Shadow, as if a hive welcoming its new queen. And he had to follow along.

  
The newly dubbed 'Master Shadow' took up his shadow-made throne once again, and ordered for all functioning members to be present for his plans. 

  
Amin had to admit that Master Shadow was better in handling the members, as great as Master Kohga, perhaps.

  
He told every member to station themselves in at least one part in Hyrule, try to locate where the Hero might be (since every single leader since the Calamity's fall did nothing but abuse their power for selfish needs). It took weeks, as there had been a decrease in members since the fall of Master Kohga.

  
But then, as he was about to switch positions with a fellow Yiga footsoldier, a portal similar to Master Shadow's appeared, and out came some men and children. The one that led them had a familiar blue scarf that Amin remembered the Hero of Warriors wore. Interestingly, they all called him 'Warriors', and the rest, all went by nicknames people would think strange. Strange if they didn't know of Hyrule's ancient history.

 _The Heroes of Old._ They could be. Master Shadow had explained that he came from another time. It could be possible that these people all were the old Heroes, and that they were using their hero titles as their nicknames. Amin couldn't get a good look of any of them, but he could tell that they were all armed.

He felt wary of the one with the wolf pelt, though. Although that man had been facing away, an old memory of his sister being caught by the Hero's blasted Wolf's jaws would never escape his mind. 

  
It was then Amin decided that his goal for today was to make sure he survived. Nothing good ever happens with heroes.

  
He and the Yiga Footsoldier then came up with an unspoken agreement, that Amin will observe from afar while the other approached them with their usual merchant front.

  
Amin's eyes caught sight of the brown-haired one. The one they call 'Hyrule'. The young man took one look of Kaepora's terrain and promptly began walking. Amin wanted to ignore him since he didn't seem to have a purpose, but he was curious. What could drive this young man to walk away from his group, to walk into a world of unknown dangers?

  
Jumping quickly from tree to tree, he followed Hyrule, and curiously observed how the young man's eyes glowed as green as the Princess' as he kept walking on some unseen path. Then finally, Amin's breath hitched when the young man unsheathed his sword at the sight of black-blood. It had never been a pretty sight to Amin, either. However, he continued following the young man until finally, _finally_ , the Princess was found.

  
Right there, vulnerable and sobbing as she should be for all the crimes the Royal family had against the Yiga. _Revenge for Master Kohga_ , he thought as he prepared his sickle, ready to dive in and attack while he had the chance. However, just as the Princess wielded her knife towards Hyrule, he caught sight of the body clutched in her free arm, and all movements stilled.

  
It was the hero.

  
He was small, smaller than he remembered, and looked as young as his nephew. If he focused on the tiny hero any more, the image of his nephew would overlap his. The thought of Noa being covered in blood, being as heavily scarred and wounded as the hero, made the man waver. 

  
Then, the image of his late sister overlapping Zelda's almost made him drop his sickle. He can't unsee it. He can't forget it. His sweet sister's arms were still mangled. Instead of seeing the Princess' glare, he sees his sister's final smile, hears her final words to ' _take care of Noa. Take care of him, please!_ ' instead of the Princess' shouts towards Hyrule to stay back.

  
It was all washed away, thankfully, by two blinding lights that shot into the sky.

  
He had no energy. No willpower to carry on the act of taking out any of them. He just numbly watched as Hyrule healed the small hero and have a few words with the princess.

A new yiga member then appeared beside him.

  
"New orders from Master Shadow," said the foot-soldier, and Amin nodded his head for him to continue. "He said to just keep observing for now."

  
Amin nodded once more, to which the Yiga member clicked his tongue. "I'm surprised you didn't kill them yet," he said. "The Hero's vulnerable from whatever happened to him, and the Princess is shaken up. The brown-haired Hylian doesn't look as tough either."

  
Ah, so this one doesn't know about the portal and the heroes yet, then. "That is the Hero of Hyrule. Even if I could take them on, the Princess could aid the hero with her golden arrows," he said. "Spread the message that the Heroes of Old are present in this Hyrule, especially to Master Shadow. He'll want to take note of this. I'll observe them a bit more before returning to the base." He didn't include information of the Hero of Hyrule having the same Golden Power as the Princess. He didn't want to, as he still wants to be the one to relay that information himself.

  
The yiga member sighed. "There has to be a better way of communication," he complained. "We're getting messages late, and later!!" Amin made no reply, and the Yiga member finally left in a puff of smoke. 

  
He followed the trio into their new "safe spot" and kept himself perched on a tree.

  
Observe. He was grateful that all he had to do was observe. He doesn't think he has the willpower to fight when it comes down to it.

  
However, he couldn't help how his breath hitched the moment he saw the newcomers. He was finally able to get a good look at them. The world muted as he stared at them, especially the one in the wolf pelt.

  
o=o=o=o=o=o=o

  
Twilight watched in deadpan as the child cried. He didn't know why, but he just knew that this kid was faking his cries. The red face and snotty nose look downright real. The hiccups and sniffles as well. But... something, SOMETHING is just telling Twilight, deep down inside, that this kid was faking it.

  
As amusing as it was to watch Hyrule try and calm the child, Twilight focused more on the camp, the woman that was observing him as well, and all the people around him.

  
"Didn't you say that Hyrule was with three other people?" asked Four in a whisper beside him.

  
Twilight tried smelling the place around him once more. Then, trying to be discreet and without looking at Four, he whispered. "He's hidden within the trees."

  
Four made no move. "What's the plan?" he asked. 

  
Twilight thought and thought, and came to a decision. "We wait," he said. And then, he added, "We don't know what their objectives are."

  
"We keep our guards up just in case, then," Four said.

  
They were about to bring their attentions back to the crying child, but then Twilight felt a HARD KICK ON HIS SHIN that he couldn't help but lean forward and gasp in pain, crouching to the ground to clutch his leg, and glaring at the child. "What's your problem?!" he yelled.

  
"What's your problem?!" the problem child parroted back, also glaring. The woman began reprimanding the child from behind, her voice scolding and filled with horrified surprise.

  
_Ohhhhhhh_ , he wanted to fling this child into the river.

  
For some reason, it didn't matter if the child had scars that should have horrified him, or make him wonder what this child went through. It also didn't matter if this child had bandages covering his torso and abdomen, or was wearing only his undershorts. He just saw a child, a very problematic child that would run off for any second he would take his eyes of him. Did he feel protective of this child? Not in the slightest. Nope! But, did he want to make sure that this child doesn't run into trouble? The child was sizing him up, and Twilight wanted to roll his eyes at the child's attempt at being intimidating. This child certainly needs a capable babysitter, that's for sure. 

  
"Uh... um..." Hyrule stood in between the glaring duo and finally, _finally_ properly introduced everyone. "Twilight, Four, this is Link and Zelda!" 

  
Twilight didn't so much react, but beside him, Four did with a widening of eyes. 

  
"Is he..." Four began, his arm gesturing towards the child, who continued glaring at Twilight behind Hyrule.

  
Hyrule frantically nodded. "He's the hero," he confirmed.

  
Twilight slowly stood up, finally dropping his glare to stare at the child in deadpan. "What kind of hero kicks men in the shins?"

  
He didn't know what expression Four was making, couldn't even imagine it, but he could see Hyrule's. And the young man looked close to wanting to put his face in his hands.

It didn't matter. 

  
The young hero huffed, puffing his cheeks. "What kind of man uses a dead wolf as a sweater?!"

  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" the young woman, Zelda, finally snapped. She glared at both the small Link and Twilight, and then back to Link. She tapped Hyrule's arm to make him step aside, to which he did, and pushed Link forward. With a glare, she told Link, "Apologize to the man!"

  
Twilight made no movement, even if he wanted to raise a brow, cross his arms, or look anything like he was entitled to an apology. He watched as the small Link toed the dirt, clenched and unclenched his hands, and looked anywhere but at Twilight. "I'm sorry for kicking your leg," he finally said, albeit grudgingly. And Twilight was about to accept the apology. Too bad the child had to add, "Even if you did deserve it!"

  
"What did this man even do to you?!" Zelda asked in frustration. "You just met him today!"

  
A feeling, thought Twilight.

  
"A feeling," said the small Link. It was then and there at the sight of the child's wavering glare did he finally witness real sadness dropping from the child's eyes. Twilight wanted to nuzzle the child until he felt better. Instead, he had to watch as the child turned away from him to cry into Zelda, who into turn confusedly and worriedly rubbed the back of the child in soothing circles.

  
Then, as if a candle suddenly blown by a gust of wind, the smell of the third party disappeared.

  
o=o=o=o=o=o=o

  
Amin had to retreat.

  
He just needed to retreat, to take a breath, to clutch onto something! Anything!

  
Just when he was far enough away from the Hero, from other Yigas, from anyone, he crouched to the ground and held his head between his knees, and sobbed.

  
That man... He looked familiar, felt familiar. Had been this whole time!!

  
It wasn't enough that he had to be reminded of his late sister, had to be reminded of the cause. All because of that Hero of Twilight.

The marks were the same. _Goddess-damnit!_ The Marks Were The Same!!

  
_Oh, Noa..._ his poor, sweet Nephew.

  
Finally running out of tears, Amin stood with new ambition. 

  
He remembered Master Shadow's wink. " _The offer will still be open_ ," he had said. The Yiga immediately bowed to subordination, not partnership. Well, Amin wonders if that partnership offer was still open, and wonders if Master Shadow had been anticipating this confrontation this whole time.

Yes, Amin would like to form a partnership with Master Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter took so long because I was busy panicking about the second semester starting in a few days. TvT Scrolling through tumblr and binging on anime did little to lessen my dread and anxiety, but I finally got relaxed enough to write this chapter!! MUWAHAHAHAH!! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, you know's what's great? Grandma's theme from Wind Waker, that's what!!


End file.
